Stormy
'Stormy '''is a recurring character from the animated series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. Stormy is voiced by Allisyn Ashley Arm. Personality Unlike her sister Marina, Stormy is very lazy and somewhat selfish, much like the mermaids from the original Peter Pan. She was originally rather rude to Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully and her sister Marina. To avoid doing work, Stormy would often brainwash others to do the work for her using the powerful siren song called "The Mermaid's Song ". Role in the series Stormy first appeared in the episode "The Mermaid's Song ", Marina asks Stormy to complete three mer-tasks for an upcoming event. However, Stormy openly refuses but decides to eventually. When Marina departs, Stormy uses the Mermaid's Song to brainwash the treasure-seeking Captain Hook and forces him to find seashells. She then brainwashes Mr. Smee to collect seaweed, and Cubby to collect coconuts. Eventually, Stormy's brief partner-in-crime Snappy the Hermit Crab, would rush off to warn Marina about her sister. When Jake, Izzy, and Skully arrived, Marina quickly informed them of the problem but told the young pirates to clap their hands to wake Hook, Smee, and Cubby from the spell. Marina then demanded Stormy's presence and the culprit mermaid apologized for her actions. She returned in "Treasure of the Tide " when the mermaids decide to make Izzy an honorary mermaid. Later that night, she joined the other mermaids when they crowned Izzy "Mermaid of the Year". In "Izzy's Trident Treasure ", she and Marina asked Izzy for help in finding King Neptune's legendary trident. Stormy reappear in the Halloween episode "Tricks, Treats and Treasure!" as Jake and his crew first stop during their trick or treating. Like the rest of the characters in the episode, Stormy was in a Halloween costume. She was dressed as a witch. Stormy appears again in the episode "Cubby's Pet Problem " she joins Jake and his crew exploring the wonders of the Never Sea when the puny pirate team in countered a baby sea serpent they've named Slink.Stormy later returns in the episode when Cubby sneaks aboard the Jolly Roger to rescue Slink from Captain Hook she brings Slink's Mother to aid in the rescue. Stormy attended Jake's birthday celebration with the rest of the puny pirate teams Never Land friends in "Jake's Birthday Bash!" Stormy and Marina make a brief non speaking cameo appearance in the episode "Captain Who?" The young mermaids present the amnesia striking Captain Hook a large clam with a huge pearl inside in hopes of restoring Hook's memory but it fails. Stormy and Marina reappear in the episode "Sandy and the Clams" taken part in the concert held by Sandy and his singing clam trio at Mermaid Lagoon. Stormy returns in the episode ''Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn,Izzy's new friend Cornica, a magical sea unicorn, disappears and Jake suggest they ask the mermaids if they knew where to find her.But Queen Coralie and a few of her subject didn't believe Izzy's tale.However Stormy was the only one the believe Izzy and decided to accompany Jake and his crew locate Cornica, who has been captured by Captain Hook. Stormy makes a non-speaking cameo in the special Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book.Peter Pan defends the mermaids when a sea beast enters Mermaid Lagoon. Stormy and Marina reappears in the episode"The Tale of Ratsputin."While swimming near a old shipwreck the mermaids believe they witness Ratsputin, a mysterious giant bilge rat.Jake and his crew team up with Brewster the Beast Trapper to try and capture Ratsputin. Stormy and Marina reappears in the episode "The Great Never Sea Conquest.When the evil Mer-wizard named Lord Fathom is released from an underwater prison, he sets out to take over the Never Sea.Lord Fathom tricks the mermaid in revealing the location of the Dark Light Emerald the source of Lord Fathom's power.Using the powers of his sword, Jake finally defeats Fathom and the Strake. He then re-imprisons the Strake and destroys the Darklight Emerald, freeing Queen Coralie, Marina, Stormy, and the sea creatures. Stormy and Marina makes a brief reappearance in the episode"The Island of Doctor Undergear", with the treat of the lava flow from Belch Mountain reaching Mermaid Lagoon,Stormy and Marina are sent fleeing to safety by submerging beneath the Never Sea. Episode Appearances Season Two *""The Mermaid's Song""( first appearance) *''"Treasure of the Tides"'' *''"Izzy's Trident Treasure'' *""Tricks, Treats and Treasure!" *"Cubby's Pet Problem" *"Jake's Birthday Bash!" *"Captain Who?" (cameo) Season Three *"Sandy and the Clams" *"Jake's Never Land Rescue" *''"Jake's Royal Rescue"'' *"The Never Sands of Time" *"Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn " *" Battle for the Book" (non-speaking cameo) *"The Tale of Ratsputin" *"The Great Never Sea Conquest Season Four *"The Island of Doctor Undergear" (cameo) Gallery Category:Females Category:Mermaids Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Kids Category:Legendary creatures